


Nurse Beth

by LilyFire



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Daryl Dixon/Beth Greene - Freeform, F/M, Fluff, Help, Sweet, injured
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-17
Updated: 2015-10-17
Packaged: 2018-04-26 19:49:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5018071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilyFire/pseuds/LilyFire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>in response to the prompt: Daryl gets hurt while fixing the house, and Beth tends to his injuries.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nurse Beth

**Author's Note:**

> The setting takes place in Alexandria, as if Beth made it there with the others.
> 
> Thank you for reading, enjoy!

Beth watched nervously as Daryl climbed onto the roof, a hammer in his belt and nails in his mouth. He had insisted on fixing the leak, despite Beth’s pleas to do otherwise.

She paced anxiously on the porch, her eyes never leaving Daryl. He was pushing his luck, climbing like a monkey on that stupid roof.

“Be careful.”

“I’m gonna girl, ain’t gonna die from no rooftop.”

A nervous smile spread across her face.

“Would ya quit pacin’ like a damned walker?”

A blush spread over Beth’s cheeks, “Fine. I’ll be inside, making lunch.”

Daryl grunted in acknowledgement.

Beth had just finished chopping cucumbers and was about to move onto cooking the rice when she heard a loud crash followed by a string of curse words.

Without a moment’s hesitation the blonde flung down the vegetables and raced out the door.

“Daryl!” her voice was high in fear.

She was answered by a barrage of profanity.

Beth rounded the corner of the house to find Daryl lying in the grass, nails and a hammer scattered around him.

She dropped to her knees beside him, gingerly smoothing his hair and checking his head for injuries.

“What happened?”

“What does it look like? I fell off the damn roof – Ow!”

Beth flinched “Sorry, here, I’ll help you up.”

“I can get up on my own just fine. Don’t need no help.”

He struggled to sit, and despite his protests she pressed her small hands to his back, supporting him.

“I said, I don’t need no help.”

Big mistake, her blue eyes turned stormy and he knew he was in for it

“Daryl Dixon! You fell from a rooftop! Now you will let me help you into the house or I will not skin your possums for you no more.”

Daryl choked on a retort when pain flared up his arm “Fine.”

Together they managed to get him standing on unsteady feet. He wrapped on arm around her waist while she supported his shoulder. Slowly, they limped into the house. 

Once she had him settled on the couch she returned with water and a few Tylenol pills. Thankfully, Alexandria was well-stocked in medicine.

Daryl’s breathing was rapid, and she could tell by his closed eyes that he was fighting off pain.

With one hand she lifted his head, and with the other she pushed a Tylenol between his lips.

“Eat it.”

He fixed with a defiant stare.

“Eat it.”

He swallowed obediently, soon drifting off into a hazy sleep.

When he woke it was nearly dark, and Beth was curled up in the chair opposite him, reading a book.

Daryl’s arm was in a cast and he could feel a bandage weighing heavily on his forehead. He struggled to move but found he was tucked in with a soft blanket.

“Damn it.”

Beth stood “Oh good, you’re awake.”

She placed a hand on his head, “No fever, you must have slept it off.”

“Help me up.”

Her eyes flashed blue in the darkness 

“Please.” He added.

He would rather be damned than let Beth practically carry him like she had earlier. Instead he staggered to the kitchen.

“Easy, you’re still injured.” Whispered her soft voice. 

Gently, she moved to support him with her shoulder, her fingers entwining with his.

It sent a wave of shock through Daryl at first, but he hesitantly began to curl his own fingers around hers. It felt…nice, this human contact. He couldn’t help but marvel at her small hands wrapped in his big ones. 

They reached the kitchen “Sit,” she ordered, and he did so, wincing in pain.

She returned with two plates of food. 

He eyes her suspiciously, “You’re not going to feed me are you?”

A blush crept across her cheeks and she began to stammer out a ‘no.’

Surprisingly, Daryl opened his mouth wide.

“Well if you’re gonna play nurse might as well go all the way.” He added smugly.

Beth playfully glared at him before moving her seat closer to his, spoon in hand.

Daryl’s eyes closed in relaxation, the tension melting away as he listened to her hum, felt her body close to his.

 

He could get used to this, Beth Greene taking care of him.


End file.
